This invention relates to the destruction of file data and especially to the rapid destruction of information contained on microfiche stored in standard security file containers.
One means of storing classified data is to photograph it on microfiche, place a plurality of the microfiche units on a larger card and store the cards in the drawers of standard security file containers (or drawers) such as those manufactured by the Mosler Safe Company of Hamilton, Ohio.
Since hundreds or thousands of pieces of microfiche may be stored in a single safe, it becomes a difficult problem to eradicate the information on all the microfiches quickly, as must be done in emergency situations where the safe might fall into enemy hands. Present methods are unsatisfactory for various reasons.
The objects and advantages of the present invention are attained by loading microfiche cards into a storage tray inside a liner in the drawer of a safe, placing a tank containing fluid which is able to dissolve the information-containing emulsion on the microfiches over the tray, placing a release port opening in the bottom of the tank and a release port assembly which closes the opening but can be opened by an actuating assembly, the latter being operable from outside the safe.
An object of this invention is to destroy the information on microfiches which are stored within a locked safe, or security container.
Another object is to permit such destruction to be accomplished rapidly and without danger to personnel.
A further object is to permit such destruction to be initiated from outside a locked safe, or security container.